


Protection

by prinanalogicality



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, anxiety sanders - Freeform, human sides, just some lighthearted stuff since the moving on part 1 video is angsty, prince sanders - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, yes i'm alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Human! Sides. Walking home from work late one night, Virgil comes across a circumstance where he sees someone who may need help. In all actuality, it turns out that the antagonist may need more help than the guy Virgil was initially going to assist in the first place.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality!

With a small huff, Virgil pulls the long sleeves of his jacket over his hands, curling his fingers into the fabric. It is a rather chilly night, cold enough that Virgil can see his breath. He shakes his head, causing more of his purple-dyed bangs to fall in front of his eyes. He steps further into the cool night, earbuds currently plugged in and playing one of his favorite songs. After an emotionally draining few hours of dealing with snooty customers demanding that their venti iced coffee have 12 pumps of sugar-free vanilla, 12 pumps of sugar-free hazelnut, 12 pumps of sugar-free caramel, 5 pumps of skinny mocha, a splash of soy, coffee filled to the star on the Starbucks siren’s head, ice, and it better be double-blended - he is more than ready to just go home. Sleep is all he needs so that he may refuel and prepare himself physically and emotionally for enduring customers in the days ahead.

The walk from work to home and vice versa is about twenty minutes. Yes, one would believe that he would drive the short distance, considering he has a tendency to be as least physically active as possible. Which he used to, but then Logan bought him a Fitbit and hovers over his daily steps like a hawk, intent on making the young male lead a healthier lifestyle. Logan really can be a bit overwhelming when he goes into mother-hen mode.

Looking up from where he had previously been staring at the ground, Virgil catches sight of a tall male ahead of him. Virgil sees him regularly, he works at the convenience store not too far from his own workplace. They appear to work similar hours, as whenever Virgil heads home from work he comes across him. This time, though, he also catches sight of a shady looking figure wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, baggy jeans, and his hands are shoved deep into the pockets of his hoodie. The figure stands between them, trailing not too far behind Virgil’s acquaintance, if you could even consider him that.

Immediately suspicious, Virgil’s steps fall faster against the pavement as the figure looks around, quickening his pace as well. The tall guy seems completely oblivious to what is transpiring behind him. Pulling out his earbuds, Virgil tucks them into his pocket alongside his phone.

Inside, he is conflicted. Should he catch up to the tall guy? Should he act like they know each other and keep that dude from mugging him? But what if that doesn’t deter the figure and he gets mugged too? Yes, Virgil is afraid of facing repercussions but at the same time he is more afraid of knowing that he could have done something to help someone yet all he did was stand idly by.

With his mind made up, Virgil moves faster to a light jog so that he can catch up to the tall guy. He curses under his breath softly as the figure also seems to pick up his pace, gaining confidence in his plans. Virgil really should get to the gym more often so that moving slightly faster than normal doesn’t make him wheezy and out of breath. He gains ground, only a few steps behind the figure before the figure seems to catch up to the tall guy.

“Oh, hey, wait, Bob? Yeah, I haven’t seen you in a while, let’s get-  _coffee_?” The words tumble from Virgil’s lips as he stops a small distance behind the two males before him, in which the figure had reached out and tugged the shoulder of the tall guy’s pristine white jacket. Almost immediately the tall guy maneuvers so that he is bending down, using the surprise of the mugger as leverage to full-on judo-flip the guy onto the ground. The tall guy looks completely unaffected, save for the fact that he appears to be highly disgusted with the fact that the figure had touched his shoulder. Brushing his fingers over the affected area, he straightens his jacket and turns to face Virgil with a broad smile.

“Bob? Not quite. My name is Roman, actually.” Roman extends his hand towards Virgil, and Virgil’s gaze flickers between the male’s glittering eyes and his outstretched hand. Noticing the purple haired male’s hesitance, Roman chuckles and retracts his hand. “No need to feel fear any longer. I will not hurt you. But, I will hurt  _you_ if you even think about getting up and placing a hand on me again.” Roman looks down to the mugger still on the ground, who meets his eyes before rising to his feet and rushing away from them.

Visibly relaxing, Virgil tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie, shifting from foot to foot. Roman is looking at him again, eyes shining with a sense of gratitude and something that Virgil cannot quite place.

“My name is Virgil.”

“What a lovely name. Thank you for trying to scare that lowly being away, it was a valiant attempt.” Roman bows with a flourish, and despite the cold, Virgil’s face feels warm.

“Uh, well. It was nothing really. I was just gonna, well. Act like we knew each other and walk you home before he could get to you, but I’m super slow, so things didn’t go as planned. But, really, you were ready for him. You laid the smack down. I could still walk you home, if you want, just in case. In all seriousness, though, with your skills, I might just ask you to walk  _me_  home.”

The unidentifiable glint intensifies in Roman’s eyes and is reflected in the way his grin expands. “Walk you home? Why, I suppose I could do so. But I have one condition: I get to take you up on that offer to get coffee sometime, even though my name is not Bob.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Before he can even mull over the words, Virgil uncharacteristically blurts them out. The pure absurdity of what has transpired in the last ten minutes of his life has really thrown him for a loop, so much so that he didn’t spend time thinking over his reply before asking questions his mind came up with.

“Well, I suppose it was you that asked me on a date, but essentially the answer is yes, I am asking you. I would love to get a coffee with you sometime. Say, perhaps you could make me something. I've seen you around quite a few times, you work at the Starbucks, correct?”

“Yeah, I do. As long as your offer isn’t ridiculously long, then yeah, I guess I’ll consider making you a coffee. And you have to make sure I don’t get ambushed or something on my way home.”

“Your knight in shining armor is here, dearest Virgil. I shall protect you from any foe that dares even look at you. Lead the way.”

Virgil lets out a snort as he begins his trek back to his home, Roman falling into step beside him.

“Now, hold your horses. I don’t want you body-slamming any innocents just because they look at me.”

“The key word is foe, which means a dastardly fiend.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk like you’ve been taken straight out of a fairytale?”

“I’ve heard the notion quite a few times, actually.”

The walk back to Virgil’s apartment seems to go by quickly, the conversation never coming to a stop. Roman, Virgil finds, is very personable and though he is more hyperactive than Virgil is used to, maybe he can get used to it.

“I wish that I could tell you some silly and coincidental circumstance that I happen to live in the same complex, even the same building, but unfortunately, I cannot. I must bid you adieu for now, but I do hope to see you again in the near future. Near future meaning tomorrow, perhaps?” Roman bows as Virgil opens the door to his apartment building, pausing and turning to look at him with a raised brow and amused eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later, Roman. I’ll make you coffee tomorrow. Night.” With a wink that he had been mustering up the courage to do for the last ten minutes, Virgil enters his apartment building, hearing the door close behind him and the soft sound of Roman’s laughter. He smiles to himself, a small pep in his step as he goes to his apartment number. Typically Virgil dreads the future, as he has a need for constancy and knowing what is next. But for once, he is excited to see where a road may take him, even if the circumstances of meeting Roman were less than to be desired.


End file.
